


Bappy to see you again

by TheChar_latte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cyril is so lovestruck oh my god, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Watching a sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChar_latte/pseuds/TheChar_latte
Summary: Lysithea reunites with Cyril at Garrag Mach after years apart and Cyril has something to tell her.





	Bappy to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me if I have left something out, I haven't played an entire route yet but I had to write something for these two! I saw their supports and their epilogue and I see why so any people ship them!

How many years had it been since he last saw her face?

Cyril had lost track of time while training with the Knights of Seiros, practicing his reading and writing, going on from day to day as usual.

Lysithea had inspired him to be the man he was today, and now after years apart, they were finally reunited at last.

When the Great Fódlan war ended, Lysithea had to return to House Ordelia as she was its’ sole heir.

Lysithea promised that she would meet him again at The Monastery and yet years had passed, and Cyril lived in constant fear that she would succumb to results of her past nightmares.

But Cyril knew she was a fighter.

He knew it during their time at the Officer’s Academy, and he knew it now as she stood before him.

“H-Hello, Lysithea…” he stuttered.

She beamed at her old friend.

“Hello, Cyril. It’s been a while. I’m… sorry that it’s been so long…”

“N-N-No problem, Lysithea. I’m just really happy to see you again!”

“I uh, missed you!”

“I really missed you too. G-good to see you again.”

Lysithea exchanged words with her old friends and teachers at the Monastery and Cyril shared his stories of his training in becoming a knight and how he continued to practice his reading and writing.

It had been so long since they last spoke and for the two of them, it felt like they were students at the Academy all over again.

After a day of exploring town and catching up with each other, they watched the sunset from the stone the stone bridge.

Cyril found himself mostly transfixed on Lysithea rather than the colorful horizon, though.

Lysithea caught him staring a her and asked. “Is something the matter?”

“Oh, everything’s fine.” Cyril lied. “That sure is a pretty sunset.”

“Suuurrree” replied Lysithea.

A few minutes of silence followed until Cyril finally broke it.

“Actually Lysithea, I have something to tell you. I’ve wanted to tell you this for the longest time, but I didn’t tell you right away because I didn’t know how you’d react. It’s been years, after all.”

Lysithea turned to face her friend with kindness in her eyes. “You can tell me anything, Cyril, no matter how long it’s been.”

Cyril blushed. “Well you remember that letter I wrote to you all those years ago, thanking you for teaching and inspiring me to read and write and that I was happy you were my friend?”

Lysithea blushed and chuckled, “How could I forget?”  
“Well there was something else I wanted to say to you. You inspired me to become the man I am today, Lysithea. I worked hard with my reading and writing and my training with the Knights of Seiros so that one day, I could see you again. Now you’re here  
with me and I see that you’ve worked hard to get here as well and I’m so happy you’ve come this far!”

Lysithea smiled. “Yeah… I guess I did, didn’t I? And to here those words from you it makes me so bappy!”

Cyril chucked, “Well I’m really, really bappy that we’re together again, Lysithea. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Then Cyril came up to Lysithea and took her face into his hands.

“I missed you so much.”

Tears flowed down his face has he kissed her so tenderly.

In that moment the tension of being apart for years melted away.

Lysithea wrapped her arms around Cyril’s neck and Cyril took his hands away from her face and wrapped his arms around her torso, encasing her in a warm embrace.

When they finally broke apart Cyril said, “I love you, Lysithea. I loved you for a long time.”

Lysithea felt her vision begin to blur and hot tears ran down her face.

“I love you too, Cyril.”

Cyril embraced her again.

“I swear from this day forward, I’ll say at your side for whatever time left. I’ll make sure you never feel lonely again.”  
Lysithea buried her face into Cyril’s shoulder.

“Me too. I’ll make sure we’re both bappy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this'll be only my second published fanfic. I wanted to brush up on my writing skills and a buddy on twitter suggested make some Cyril content for his birthday. Well writing is what I do best when it comes to making fan content. I hope you like this, even if my stories are short and my transitions aren't the best.


End file.
